


add one curse, mix well

by mathonwys



Series: heartbeat underneath the concrete [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Urban Magic Yogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathonwys/pseuds/mathonwys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nano decides the best way to get back at the Garbage Court is to curse 'em good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	add one curse, mix well

Lalna knocked-- once, twice, three times-- then a feminine voice shouted "Come in!" and he stepped through the doorway. He shivered as he felt the rush of magic knitting everything together; he could see the lines etched into the wall, seemingly random, and smelled saltwater and some herbs he couldn't quite name yet.

Something he'd learned quickly was that Nano was very, very afraid of fae.

No, that wasn't quite right-- while not of the fair folk herself, she was still some kind of otherworldly spirit, something old and ancient only pretending to be the twenty-something tattooed girl that skipped about and wore shitty Zazzle poetry shirts and kept flowers in her hair. He knew she dealt with Kirin, the strange person he'd only heard, not seen (for Nano had told him to keep far, far away from him), and she was unafraid of the dangers lurking the street (even though he bore the scars of what happened when you don't watch your back).

No, Nano feared the Garbage Court, and he wasn't sure why. As far as he knew, they were just a bunch of hooligans throwing literal trash around, empty cans and extinguished cigarettes, that Nano set fire to or Lalna simply tossed in the dumpster. "No sign of them today," he explained before she could ask. "Think they got the message?"

"They fuckin' better." Nano was sitting in the doorway of her room as usual, back to him, as she worked hard on the curse she'd spent the past month constructing and collecting the ingredients for. This was far, far out of his area of expertise, but Nano did it like it was a breeze. "Do you have any more cup noodles? I ate them all."

"Yeah, I bought some." Lalna set the bag of groceries on the counter, then peered over her head to examine her handiwork. She'd done a good job on it: some of the cigarette butts the Court had left behind, some water from the river downtown that Nano pointedly avoided, some chips of marble from the church that mysteriously burned down a few years back, all contained in a pretty little jar with a cheerful penguin design.

"What do you think I should do?" Nano asked cheerfully. "Set it all on fire? Toss it in the ocean? Ooh, or put it in the trash where they belong. Or I could take your sledgehammer--"

"You're not taking my sledgehammer," Lalna interrupted. "I thought that was your favourite jar?"

Nano frowned and held it out at arm's length as she looked it over. "Shit, and I already did the runes on the lid... Ugh, stupid stupid Garbage Court, stinkin' up my favourite jar. Got any others I can use?"

Lalna rifled through the cupboards. "Uh, yeah, I think so. Here, this one's chipped, use this." Nano caught the jar with her free hand and gratefully dumped the precious contents into it, then screwed the lid of the penguin jar on.

"Thanks a million. Ooh, do you have any rope? Hey, no, nevermind--" She stood up and dug through her drawers. Lalna awkwardly stepped into her room and sat down on her bed, next to her stuffed penguin toy she slept with. Nano retrieved a shoelace and tied it around the jar in a net-like pattern. "For that Kelpie bastard. Now to seal it--"

"This part doesn't include blood, does it?" Lalna asked worriedly. Nano shook her head.

"Not unless we want to also get cursed, no. I'll melt a candle over it, seal it tight." She smiled pleasantly. "Then I'll throw it in the trash, see what happens then. You sure I can't use your sledgehammer?"

"Hell no, I don't trust you with that thing!"


End file.
